


I Thought You Were Smaller

by thewaythatwerust



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Begging, CA:TFA Missing Scene, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The First Avenger, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Azzano (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers/Pre-Serum Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, kinkbang, mentions of felching, pec fucking / chest fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaythatwerust/pseuds/thewaythatwerust
Summary: “‘Don’t do anything stupid until I get back,’ I said.” Bucky’s fingers press deeper into Steve’s unyielding wrist, pulling him farther away from the clearing, toward the cover of trees that surround it. “‘How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,’ you said.”He drops Steve’s hand and spins, almost tripping over a broken tree root in the dark. Spitting out a curse, he catches himself before he goes sprawling to the ground. He shakes his head, glowering at Steve. “Well, from where I’m standing, I see a lot of stupid, Steve. A whole lot more than there was when I left.”. . .Or, the one where Bucky explores Steve's new post-serum body for the first time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 397
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	I Thought You Were Smaller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larkeydo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkeydo/gifts).



> i. Written for the MCUKinkBang, and wholly inspired by the aaaaahhh-mazing [NSFW] art by incredibly lovely Larkeydo which is embedded in the fic below. You can find them on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/probeax) & [tumblr](https://larkeydothesecond.tumblr.com)!
> 
> ii. I have tagged all that I can think to tag, but if you read and feel I've missed something, please do chime in so I can add to the tag party.
> 
> iii. Many thanks to Festive Ferret for the beta, who always awes me with her generosity and willingness to wade through swamps of smut without judgement or complaint.
> 
> iv. So, this is not what I intended to write for the bang, but once the idea took root in my brain, it was not leaving me alone until it exploded forcibly from my fingertips. It went off the rails a wee bit, so please buckle up and keep all appendages inside the carriage until the story comes to a complete stop if choosing to ride.
> 
> v. As always, if you have smut allergies, heed the tags. This may be my last smutty fun times fic for awhile because.. seriously, so. much. porn. I've lost all objectivity of what is hot and what is cringey at this point : smut overdose is no joke, people. Know your limits! *flops into fluff fic rabbit hole to recover*

“I thought you were dead.”

“I thought you were smaller.”

Bucky had held his tongue as they’d escaped hell through a shit show of white-hot explosions and cold, hard lead. He’d ground his questions between frustrated teeth as they trudged toward freedom, their footfalls echoed by hundreds behind. And when they had finally stopped for the night, far enough from enemy lines to allow weary bodies and minds to rest, he was practically vibrating with the cacophony of words trapped inside his chest.

Now, with one hand curled into a fist at his side, dirt-darkened nails pressing half-crescent cuts into his palm, his free hand wraps around an unfamiliar wrist, so much more substantial than he remembers. A cocktail of emotions bubble in his gut -- fear, anger, surprise, joy, exasperation, confusion -- and set off a chain reaction, driving him toward a full-scale meltdown. He forces his lips into a tight seam, the last line of defense before his words spill free, and all but drags Steve away from the throng of grateful faces, and exuberant hands clapping him on the back.

Five steps clear, the dam breaks.

“‘Don’t _do anything stupid until I get back_ ,’ I said.” Bucky’s fingers press deeper into Steve’s unyielding wrist, pulling him farther away from the clearing, toward the cover of trees that surround it. “‘ _How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you_ ,’ you said.” He drops Steve’s hand and spins, almost tripping over a broken tree root in the dark. Spitting out a curse, he catches himself before he goes sprawling to the ground. He shakes his head, glowering at Steve. “Well, from where I’m standing, I see a lot of stupid, Steve. A whole lot more than there was when I left.”

“Buck…”

“Don’t ‘ _Buck_ ’ me. What the hell did you do?” All six-plus feet of hulking muscle and commanding presence shrinks under his furious gaze until he swears he can almost see the man he’d left back in Brooklyn. But then Steve bristles and the tightness in Bucky’s shoulders lessens as Steve squares his, notches his head higher, and there, in that twinkle of _fuck you_ in his eyes, Bucky finds Steve... _his_ Steve.

“The army had a special program, an experimental serum to create a super-soldier, and they chose me.”

“Experi--” Bucky bites off the word and drags his palm down his face, trying to scrub away the horror rising in the back of his mind. “Jesus, Steve. You volunteered to be a lab rat so your sorry ass could come over here and get shot at? Because dying over here is more valuable to the war effort than collecting scrap metal at home? And that’s only _if_ that serum didn’t kill you first! Fuck, Rogers, your ma raised you to be smarter than that!”

Steve’s face twists painfully, as if Bucky had thrown a fist rather than words, and Bucky blows out a long breath, running a hand through his hair, guilt joining the flood of emotions souring his belly. “Fuck, Steve. I’m -- I just… You could have _died_. Do you get that? And I can’t --” his voice breaks, taking the rest of his words with it. His gaze drops to his feet as he kicks at the ground. He knows that as apologies go, it’s somewhat half-assed, but the twin hands of panic and anger still have a strangle-hold on his throat.

“You could have died, too.” Steve’s voice is strained. “You _would_ have died if I hadn’t found you.”

 _Maybe I should have._ Bucky rubs at his left arm absently as he clenches his jaw, trapping the dark thoughts in his mind, away from his tongue. He isn’t ready to give voice to those demons, not yet, not even to Steve.

“Things are different now. _I’m_ different now. I’m not that same kid getting beat up in alleys, Buck. Not anymore,” Steve grumbles in the wake of Bucky’s silence.

“No, you’re not. You’ve stopped tilting at windmills to storm into Nazi strongholds. _By your-fucking-self_. It’s a new personal best in your laundry list of worst possible decisions, and that’s saying a lot.”

Steve huffs and throws up his hands, his frustration so thick it’s palpable. “I don’t know what you’re so upset about. Is it because _I_ saved _you_ for a change? You don’t understand. They weren’t coming for you, Buck. They were gonna write everyone off, write _you_ off, as an acceptable loss. I couldn’t leave you there. _I couldn’t._ If there was even a chance --” Steve kicks a broken tree branch, flinching as it flies off into the darkness, a loud crack splitting the tense silence as it hits an unseen target. His breath pushes out in a rush, the flare of anger burning itself out. Tight muscles uncoil slowly, though bright blue eyes still blaze defiantly. “And it worked, didn’t it? Everything is fine. You’re okay. I’m okay. Hell, I’m more than okay: they fixed me. They fixed every stupid thing that was ever wrong with me.”

Bucky shakes his head slowly. “They didn’t fix you, Steve. You were never broken. You’re not _better_ now; you’re just… _bigger_.”

The lingering shadow disappears from Steve’s eyes. “Well. I’m a _bit_ better. Listen.” Steve drags in a long breath, his impressive chest swelling with air, the sight of it enough to make Bucky’s own breath catch. “See? No wheezing. No asthma.” Steve rocks forward on the balls of his feet, an impish grin settling on his lips.

Bucky tears his gaze away from Steve’s chest, letting it fall to the ground, picking out a safe path as he makes his way closer. Without a word, he leans his head against Steve’s chest.  
  
“Uh, Buck? What are you doing?”

The question rumbles through the hardness pressing against Bucky’s cheek, and he waves his hand impatiently. “Shh. Stop talking and take a deep breath.”

Bucky can feel Steve’s innate impulse to defy the request on principle -- and how the fuck did he get himself into the army with his inability to follow orders without question? -- but after a moment of hesitation, Steve draws in a long, slow breath, buoying Bucky's head on the hard muscle before he exhales. Bucky's eyelashes flutter closed. “Again.”

The second breath fills Steve’s lungs silently, fully, and empties the same way, just like the first. Bucky lips twist sourly as he pulls back. He ignores the slight tremble in his fingers as they work to unclip the various belts and straps attached to the heavy jacket. He blows out a shaky breath, trying to convince himself it’s just adrenaline, the night’s events finally catching up to him and not desire raging through him unchecked, threatening to burn him up from the inside.

Steve’s large fingers land on his, stilling his motions. “Bucky?”

Bucky tugs his hands free and pushes Steve’s away before yanking on the zipper impatiently. “I can’t hear through all these stupid layers.”

When the zipper snicks open, the jacket falls open to a bright display of red, white, and blue that disappears into the waist of army green pants. He traces the edge of the white star emblazoned across Steve’s broad chest with a quivering finger before flattening his palm against it, marveling at the rhythmic thumping below. “You can’t just cure asthma. Maybe you haven’t had an attack, but that doesn’t mean it’s gone.” He places his other hand on Steve’s chest and slides them both between the bright costume and tan jacket, pushing the outer layer off Steve’s hulking shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. “Do you want to take this one off,” he asks, tapping at the white star, “or do you want me to do it?”

“ _Buck._ ”

Bucky dips his fingers into the waistband of Steve’s pants, grappling for the edge of the costume, but Steve smacks his hands away, groaning, “Fine. You win.” He tugs the skin-tight fabric up, untucking it from his pants. He pulls his arms free and peels it up and over his head in one smooth move before dropping it to the ground.

Bucky’s mouth falls open, his eyes going wide. Wrapped in that ridiculous costume, Steve’s physique had been impressive enough, but with nothing but smooth skin on display, he’s incredible. The hard paths carved between the rising swells of muscle make Bucky’s mouth water and his cock throb. _Jesus._ He presses his cheek back down to Steve’s hard chest, as strange to him as the now strong, steady beat beneath it.

“You know what to do.” Bucky strains his ears, searching for the telltale whine in Steve’s lungs, as familiar to him as the sound of his name on Steve’s lips. He’d been in this position more times than he can count, fighting back his own terror to coach Steve through panicked gasps to soft, steady breaths.

After Steve exhales quietly, Bucky lifts his head and shakes it slowly. “I don’t believe it.” With such a long list of ailments, he had often thought the only thing keeping Steve breathing was pure spite. The serum promoting muscle growth is one thing, but to heal him completely? It seems impossible, and yet… “Spin,” he commands with a look that has Steve sighing but complying without complaint.

Bucky stretches his hand out to Steve’s back, tracing the line from his nape to where the enticing expanse of skin disappears under his belt. The _straight_ line. A tremor runs through Steve at the contact, a trail goosebumps rising up, marking the path of Bucky’s fingertips, and Bucky only just resists the urge to bend down, to feel the raised skin under his tongue. “Your scoliosis is gone.”

“I told you, Buck. They fixed _everything_.”

“You’re so different. Everything about you has changed. Even this…” A beat of hesitation is all Bucky takes before he lets his hand move lower, tracing the curve encased in army green pants, taking a handful and squeezing assessingly. Steve’s hips twitch back at the touch, a sharp gasp breaking free of his throat.

“Well, maybe not everything, then.” Bucky swats Steve’s ass none too gently. “Still easier to turn on than a light switch, aren’t you, Rogers?”

“Buck,” Steve moans, the perfect line of his ass jutting backward again.

“I bet you’re half-hard already, just from that one smack, aren’t you?” Bucky murmurs, his own cock filling rapidly.

They’d played at this game only twice before, when Steve had been so worked up he’d pushed through his shame to ask Bucky to give him what he needed. The chastising words and soft smacks making him whine, and cry, and come hard enough to pass out, and seeing him in so utterly wrecked had Bucky coming undone right along with him.

“Is that why you did this to yourself?” Bucky rubs his hand over Steve’s ass, tenderly. “Were you being a bad boy on purpose, trying to rile me up? You just wanna feel my hand on your ass, again, don’t you?”

Steve’s only answer is a ragged breath sucked in through his teeth.

“Yeah, you remember being draped across my lap, gettin’ a good spankin’ for being mouthy, don’t you? Wrigglin’ in my lap, rubbing up on me, begging me to let you come.”

“B-Bucky.”

He tears his gaze from Steve to survey their surroundings until he finds a fallen tree with a trunk that’s sturdy enough to hold their combined weight -- his eyes flick back to trace the long lines of Steve’s body, and his lips twist thoughtfully -- _hopefully_ sturdy enough. Steve’s small, disappointed breath when Bucky lifts his hand pulls at the corners of his lips as he settles himself on the makeshift seat. “Come here.”

Steve spins, eyes locking on Bucky, the flush of his cheeks bright enough to be seen in the dim light. Purposeful movements are made clumsy with anticipation as Steve hurries forward before falling to his knees and fumbling with Bucky’s belt.

Bucky cups Steve’s chin, running a thumb over the soft lower lip, groaning when Steve’s tongue darts out to lick a wet stripe across it. “Whoa, baby. What do you think you’re doin’?”

“Wanna taste you, Buck,” Steve whines, unclasping the buckle and tugging at the strap.

For a moment, Bucky’s resolve wavers. He remembers the blissful heat of Steve’s mouth wrapped around him. That keen tongue licking at him, burrowing into his leaking slit, coaxing out bead after bead of precome, moaning like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. But self-control is something he had perfected when seeking pleasure with Steve. He’d found Steve’s limits and taken him there but not beyond, despite the frantic pleas and growled frustrations. But it’s been so long since they’ve been together and he wants to make this last, to take his time taking Steve apart.

“Look at you, so eager to have my cock in your mouth again, aren’t you baby? You want me to feed you my come, feel it run down your throat into your belly, don’t you, Stevie?”

Steve whimpers. “Yes, _please_.”

Bucky grins, lifting one of Steve’s hands and placing it in his lap, rubbing over his trapped cock, feeling himself leak as Steve wraps his fingers around him the best he’s able through the fabric. “You don’t get to have this yet. You don’t deserve it, changing your body without even thinking about what you were taking from me.” Bucky releases Steve’s hand to pat at his own thighs. “You’ve been a bad boy. You know what to do.”

Steve rocks back, that perfect ass pressing down on his heels. He gnaws on his lower lip and shakes his head slowly.

“Aw, look at you trying to play coy, sweetheart. You want your punishment, don’t you, Stevie?”

Steve nods as he presses the heel of his hand against the straining fabric of his pants. “But, I can’t, Buck. I’m too--” His breaks off, his gaze falling to Bucky’s feet.

“Too what?”

“I’m too big now.”

“Oh babydoll, you ain’t never gonna be too big for me to bend you over my lap. And if you’re a good boy, then I might let you have this.” Bucky runs his hand over the bulge in his own pants. “When your skin is all pretty and pink, gonna make you cry out each time your ass hits my thighs as you fuck yourself on my cock.”

A whimper escapes Steve's lips as he scrambles to fold himself over Bucky’s lap. Bucky shifts, spreading his legs a little to balance the unfamiliar and much more substantial weight pressing down on him. He tugs on the back of Steve’s pants, jerking them down to expose the twin mounds beneath, pushed high by the tight fabric. Bucky runs his palm over the smooth skin, tenderly, wanting to bury his face in between Steve’s cheeks, seek out his pretty pink ring and make him howl. He settles for raising his hand and bringing it down against the pale flesh, instead.

Steve’s breath hitches in his throat, a strangled gasp as he raises his hips, reaching up to pull at the front his pants, trying to slide them down. Bucky smacks him again, much harder than he had ever dared on Steve's smaller frame, and is rewarded with a rough gasp, Steve unprepared for the harsh sting so quickly after the first. “No. Your pants stay on. This is punishment, not pleasure. You don’t get to come until I let you. _If_ I let you.” Bucky lifts his hand before bringing it back down, another sharp slap breaking the cool night air. Steve whimpers deliciously. “You know why you deserve this, don’t you, Steve?”

Blond hair catches the moonlight as Steve’s head jerks frantically. “Because I was bad.”

“And what did you do that was bad?” Bucky brings his hand down on the other cheek before rubbing soothingly over the red flush that springs up under it.

“I changed my, ahh!” Steve cries out as Bucky smacks him again without warning. “Uh, changed my body without permission.”

“This new body of yours is gorgeous, Steve, you’re like a wet dream made real, you know that, right? All these muscles, you look amazing, baby. But I loved your body before. Your beautiful, little body that I’ve licked and sucked every inch of. And now I’m never gonna have it again, am I?” Bucky’s hand connects hard enough to make his palm burn, making the red mark on Steve’s ass bleed out further.

“N-no, Buck,” Steve squawks.

“No. I’m not,” Bucky rubs small circles over Steve’s skin, so pretty in the soft light. “Never gonna see you bouncing up and down on my thighs, milking yourself while your tight, little hole sucks at my cock.”

“I’m sorry, Buck. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be bad,” Steve whimpers, rubbing his face against Bucky’s leg.

Bucky lifts his hand, and holds it high, watching Steve’s ass twitch up, wanting the next strike, needing it too much to lie still and wait for it. “I’m never gonna be able to carry your fucked out body to bed, have your small, shaky hands tugging at my hair while I clean you out with my tongue, am I, Stevie?”

“Oh, ahh!” Steve gasps as Bucky gives him what he wants, his hand stinging as he connects with one of the only soft parts left on Steve’s body. “Fuck!”

Bucky can’t imagine the pain burning in Steve’s sensitive flesh, but with every strike, he lifts, pushing back, silently asking for more. “Your ass loves my hand, Stevie. You should see it, baby, it’s burning so pretty for me, all red and raw. Singing for me.”

The hard, heavy line of Steve’s cock is straining, grinding against him with every movement of desperate hips. Bucky could come right here, right now, just knowing how much Steve wants him, listening to the choked off cries and soft panting.

Bucky feels the moan rumble from Steve’s chest as he runs his fingers down the cleft of Steve’s ass, dipping low to rub over the puckered hole. He presses at the ring, not enough to breach Steve’s body, just enough for the teasing pressure to make him crave more.

“Buckkyy,” Steve whines, rocking back needily.

“I bet you feel all achy and empty without my cock in you, don’t you Stevie? You want me to fill you up, pump my spunk into your belly while you fist yourself. Your tight little hole quivering as you come around my cock.”

“Oh, fuck. Please, _Buck_.” Steve draws out his name like a prayer, the utter reverence in it making Bucky throb wetly.

If he could see Steve’s face, Bucky knows it would match the red of his ass, the dirty talk burning him up, triggering that part of his brain that revels in how right the _wrongness_ of it feels, making him want to blush and scream and come all at once. Bucky fucking loves it.

The sharp sound of the next slap is drowned out by Steve’s low, loud moan. “Please, Buck. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll be so good for you. Please.”

Bucky’s lets his hand fall heavier with each strike, now driving three hard slaps to one cheek in rapid succession before smoothing over the skin with a tender palm as Steve writhes in his lap, constant soft pants cresting to harsh cries of pleasure with each blow.

“Please, what, Steve?”

Steve grinds desperately as Bucky lands another three hard hits. “Ahh, please, Bucky, please, please.” Steve arches back, red ass jutting high, chasing his retreating hand.

God, Bucky had loved seeing Steve like this before, but now, to see him, so large and powerful, crying and begging... Nerves prickle across his skin, lighting him up like a pinball machine sparking in a million places at once. “Tell me, baby. What do you need?”

“I need to come. _Please_.”

“I don’t know if you deserve to come. Maybe this will be your punishment. Just have you painfully hard, grinding against my cock, begging so sweet for me.”

Bucky’s aching hand cracks down again, jolting Steve forward on his lap, as the unrelenting beat of flesh on flesh continues, Steve's ass burning hot under his palm, jerking up with each blow, needy sobs breaking over his lips.

“ _Please, Buck._ Let me come, fuck, make me come, please, I can’t wait,” Steve cries as he tugs at the hanging strands of his own hair frantically. The corded muscles in his body straining with the effort to keep control.

Bucky runs his nails down the sweat-slicked slope of Steve’s back, delighting in the way Steve arches up into the touch. “Look at you, so desperate, baby. I bet you’re making a mess in your pants, aren’t you? Are you leaking for me, Stevie?”

“Oh, fuck, Bucky. I can’t -- I can’t… _please._ ”

“Yes, you can, sweetheart. You’re such a good boy for me.” Bucky knows it’s the praise that does it, the praise always does it. Steve jerks harshly, the long, strong line of his back bowing tight as he spasms, grunting as he fucks into Bucky’s lap.

Bucky’s never seen Steve ripped apart so violently with drawn-out pleasure, wave after wave shuddering through him. His hands lock around Bucky’s ankle like he’s trying to stop himself shattering apart, splintering into a million pieces. Steve’s grip is the wrong side of painful and Bucky knows he’ll have bruises tomorrow. Still, he keeps his hand landing on the abused flesh as Steve continues to jerk and buck on his lap, riding his orgasm as it tears through his body.

Bucky lets his hand fall one last time as Steve finally stills. He rubs gentle circles over the inflamed skin, running his free hand through the sweat-dampened hair clinging to Steve’s nape.  
  
“ _Jesus._ Did you just shoot off just from being spanked, Stevie? Blow your load in your pants like a teenager without a hand on your cock?”

Steve pushes off Bucky’s lap and staggers to his feet on unsteady legs, not meeting Bucky’s gaze. His cheeks are as burning the same bright red as his ass. Bucky lets his gaze linger on the pretty flush before dropping lower, to where Steve's hands are folded over the front of his pants.

“Don’t go shy on me now, sweetheart, I wanna see the mess you made. Push those pants down so I can clean you up. Can’t have you walking back into camp, covered in come, smelling like sex, else everyone will want a taste of you.”

There’s a moment of hesitation, of Bucky wondering if maybe Steve won’t do as he asks, but finally, large hands curl into fists and move hesitantly to his side, away from the large, wet stain darkening the front of his pants.

“ _Jesus._ ”

“Uh, it’s the serum. I, um, make... more,” Steve whispers, the fire in his cheeks almost matching the intensity of the flames licking low in Bucky’s belly.

“Show me, doll.”

Eyes still downcast, Steve pushes his pants down over thick thighs, letting the tight fabric bunch around his knees.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Stevie. Just look at you,” Bucky breathes softly. He’s always loved eating come, his own, and especially Steve’s, who had never come much more than a few spurts of watery liquid, but Bucky cherished it and never wasted a drop. The feast laid out across Steve’s skin now is unlike anything he’s ever seen. Steve’s whole cock -- many times the size it had been, curving proudly up to his belly, flushed red -- is completely covered in thick, white spunk, dripping lazily down onto the mess already coating his pants. Bucky’s mouth waters at the sight of it.

Fierce desire flashes through him, and he lunges forward to press trembling, impatient fingers into Steve’s hips to drag him closer, steadying him as the fabric binding his legs makes him stumble. The air is thick with the heady scents of sweat, sex, and _Steve_ , and Bucky pulls a deep breath in, trapping it in his lungs until he’s dizzy with it.

The air from his lungs pushes out on a low moan as he takes Steve’s sloppy cock into his mouth. His tongue swirls, lapping up the mess before he sucks at the head, his tongue teasing the sensitive notch below, humming happily when his eager efforts are rewarded with a fresh, bitter bead, and a punched out sob from Steve’s chest. Pain sparks in his scalp as frantic fingers tug at his hair, and when he sends his tongue burying into the drooling hole, Steve uses his grip to push him down, forcing him to take the thick shaft, and Bucky gags as it drives deep down into his throat.

 _Oh, fuck_ . Steve had never been shy about directing Bucky’s mouth, and he loves it, to have Steve just _taking_ his pleasure, demanding it, but Steve hadn’t been this big, then. Pushing down the swell of panic, Bucky pulls in a calming breath through his nose, focusing on the musky scent as he nuzzles at Steve’s belly. The familiar taste is coating his mouth, soothing his panic and he relaxes, basking in the heavy weight of Steve on his tongue. Gentle fingers rake through his hair, petting him, mewling soft words of praise he can’t make out over the pounding of blood in his ears, an echo of the throbbing in his pants. He traces his hands up the sharp V of Steve’s body, running around his hips, coming to rest on his tortured ass. Bucky digs his nails into the still-warm flesh as he swallows thickly around the massive cock stuffed down his neck.

“Ahh!.” Steve jerks back and Bucky coughs around the thick shaft as it drags wetly from his throat.

“How are you still hard?” Bucky rasps, wrapping a hand around the glistening length of Steve, now clean but for Bucky's spit. He moves his hand in lazy strokes, awestruck.

“That’s the serum, too,” Steve pants softly, eyes locked on Bucky’s hand as he continues to jerk him off. “I can usually go two or three times before I’m too sensitive now.”

Two or three… It takes a minute for Bucky’s brain to be able to focus on anything but the constant throbbing of his dick. He stills his hand, clenching as tight around Steve as he’s able. “Have you been getting yourself off a lot since the change, Steve? Without me?”

Steve jerks his hips forward, forcing through Bucky’s still hand, fucking into it. “No, no, don’t stop. Please, it feels so good.”

Shaking his head, Bucky opens his hand, releasing Steve. “No. Since you like fucking your hand so much, you’re gonna sit in my lap and make yourself come while I watch.”

“ _Buck_ ," Steve whines, "it doesn’t feel as good as you. Never as good as with you.”

“Take those pants off.” Bucky pats his thighs. “Then, I want your pretty pink ass right here.”

Steve kicks off his boots and shimmies out of his pants, leaving them in the dirt where they fall. Bucky turns to straddle the tree trunk, and after a minute of careful arranging, with Steve pressing large hands to Bucky’s shoulders while sliding naked legs into place over fabric-covered ones, he finally lowers his ass down with a sharp gasp.

“Good boy,” Bucky smirks at the tremor that runs through Steve at the praise. “Now, show me how you make yourself feel good.”

Steve wraps a large hand around himself and starts moving slowly.

Bucky watches hungrily as Steve’s hand pushes his soft skin over the rigid shaft, shiny with spit and new streaks of precome. “Tell me what you were thinking about while you were playing with yourself, sweetheart.”

“You,” Steve gasps as his fist tightens and speeds up. “Always you. Imagining your hands on me… your mouth.”

“Thinking about shooting all over my tongue, baby? You wanna see come and spit spilling out of my mouth, running down my chin?”

Steve nods frantically, lifting his free hand to brush the hair clinging to his forehead, coming back down to grip Bucky’s hip. “And being in --" Steve falters and swallows roughly. "Being inside you,” Steve whispers shyly, and oh, _fuck_ , Bucky’s cock jerks inside the rough fabric of his pants, and it’s all he can do not to shove a hand down to wring his own pleasure from his aching cock.

Despite Bucky's urging, Steve had shied away from fucking him, always sinking onto him or begging to be filled. Bucky had thought it had been denial borne from insecurity, Steve worrying he wouldn’t be enough despite Bucky’s reassurances. But now, oh, Jesus. Bucky feels his ass clench at the thought of being impaled on the hard curve jutting up from between Steve’s thighs.

“Yeah, you gonna fuck me, baby? Stretch me out and fill me with your spunk?”

“Yesss.” A sob breaks free from Steve’s chest, his eyes falling closed as his hand flies over his cock, twisting around the head before driving back down, smearing the near-constant stream of precome leaking from his slit. He hisses as he rocks forward, dragging his ass over Bucky’s thighs. “Touch me. _Please,_ Buck.”

“Hey, open your eyes, baby, look at me. I love watching your face when you come for me.” He wraps his hand around Steve’s, riding it up and down the length of him, their combined wetness coating his fingers. “Look at you, fucking your fist like you’re gonna die if you don’t come again. So fucking beautiful.”

He reaches up, tangling the fingers of his free hand in the damp strands of Steve’s hair and tugs him down, stemming the flow of harsh pants with his mouth, using his tongue to coax out needy moans.

Beneath his hand, Bucky can feel Steve’s movements becoming erratic, losing rhythm, now just driving mindlessly toward the peak of his pleasure. He nips at Steve’s lower lip before pulling back. “You gonna come for me, Stevie?”

Steve nods, teeth pressing into his lower lip, head down, looking at him through a curtain of thick lashes.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. Wanna watch you cover yourself in it, spill all over your fingers, make you suck ’em clean for me.”

“Ohh, fuck, Bucky, I -- I --” Steve thrusts up into his fist, crying out when he ass grinds back down. He fucks their joined hands, pumping thick, white strings from his body, jetting up onto his chest, wrenching pulse after pulse from his jerking cock. Bucky bites at his lip tersely, trying desperately not to spill untouched in his pants as Steve thrashes on his lap, veins popping out over straining, flushed muscles, coming apart at the seams.

“Holy shit,” Bucky whispers when Steve’s body stills. He lifts his hand from Steve’s to run his fingers through the come coating Steve’s chest. “That was incredible.”

Steve’s head drops onto Bucky’s shoulder, sucking in ragged gasps, twitching as the aftershocks roll through him. Bucky slides his sticky fingers over Steve’s lips. “Open up for me, baby.” With eyes still closed, Steve lifts his head and opens his mouth obediently. The last of of Bucky's restraint crumbles as Steve sucks the fingers into his mouth, licking at them greedily until they're clean. “You made such a pretty mess of your chest, Stevie,” Bucky groans, pulling his fingers free and reaching for his pants. “Now it’s my turn. I’m gonna mark you with my come, watch it drip all over your pretty nipples.”

Steve wriggles backward, reaching to help free Bucky’s cock with eager fingers. Bucky whines as Steve starts jerking him off with a sticky hand. The tight, slick pressure of Steve working over his aching shaft has him digging his fingers into Steve’s thighs in an effort to ground himself, and stop him blowing his load immediately. “Yes, oh god, Steve, I’m not gonna last.”

Bucky’s eyes drift closed but open abruptly as both the warm hand surrounding him, and substantial weight from his thighs disappears. He blinks rapidly, trying to make sense of what’s happening with a lust-slowed brain. Steve is on his feet, staring down at him.

“Steve?”

Bucky startles, gasping as Steve bends and clamps large hands on his hips and lifts him from the branch as if he weighs nothing. A strong arm comes to press against his lower back, trapping his aching cock against Steve’s belly as the other hand pulls his pants down, letting them bunch around his ankles.  
  
“Boots.”

“What?”

“Kick off your boots, Buck.”

“Uhh.” Bucky doesn’t have the presence of mind to question the order, just follows blindly, toeing off his boots, hearing them land somewhere below him, followed in short order by his pants as Steve yanks them off with one hard tug.

Bucky is jolted upward as Steve readjusts, thick arms coming to wrap around under his ass, taking his weight easily. Bucky’s cock slips into the valley of Steve’s chest, the tight embrace pressing the twin swells of muscle together, forming a vice around his throbbing cock. Bucky grabs at Steve’s arms to steady himself and rocks his hips into the grip, sliding stickily through Steve’s come.

  
  
“Oh, god.”

The strong arms under his ass lift him before dropping him back down, his whole body being moved without thought or effort and his gaze narrows, watching his cock fuck Steve’s chest. He spreads his legs as much as he can in the tight grasp, angling his hips, pressing his balls hard against Steve as they drag through the slick trail left by his cock. Bucky’s heart is thumping painfully against his ribs, pushing his breath out in harsh pants. His skin prickles as sweat runs down his back, slides over his ass, and pools at their joining, where Steve’s arms are holding him aloft.

“Ahhh, fuck. Yeah, just like that. Feels so fucking good. Gonna make a mess on your chest, Stevie.” Bucky’s moan is mirrored by Steve’s as one hand lifts from his body, coming up to swipe through the pool of white coating his own chest. A heartbeat later, Bucky feels a thick finger sliding between his cheeks, pressing at his rim. His brain grinds to a halt. “ _Yes_ ,” he hisses, trying to rock back. “ _Please_.”

The upward momentum stops as Steve pushes into him, and Bucky thrashes at the feel of Steve - any part of Steve - inside him _there_. He wails as the flare of a broad knuckle forces past his tight ring, the burning stretch biting at him even as his body sucks greedily at the intrusion. “ _More_ , Stevie, please,” Bucky begs, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck tightly, holding on as Steve’s finger forces into his body. He feels like he’s on a knife’s edge of pleasure, so close to tipping over, but almost too far gone to fall.

Steve’s finger is moving inside him, curling, searching and _finding_ a sweet spot that makes him _keen_.  
  
Steve rubs at him relentlessly. “C’mon, Buck. Need you to come for me... to come on me.”  
  
Bucky tightens his grip, clinging desperately as his pleasure peaks, bright and raw, and his cock, trapped in the tight grip of Steve’s pecs, jerks violently, splashing wetness over them both. He writhes, whimpering, as Steve continues to work his prostate, milking his release from the inside until his cock stops spitting and his body goes limp.

Bucky’s head lolls onto Steve’s shoulder, sagging in Steve’s embrace, his arms loosening but not retracting. His lungs are burning, his muscles are aching, and he feels so completely and utterly wrecked. Steve's finger drags out of his body before rubbing gently over his back. Steve moves to take Bucky’s previous spot on the wide branch and sinks down carefully. Bucky locks his legs around Steve's waist and nuzzles at his neck. “Think anyone will notice if we don't go back to camp?” He mumbles, sleepily.

Steve runs his hands through Bucky’s hair before trailing down his spine. “Hmm. We should at least try and keep up appearances. Don’t wanna ruin your reputation. What would people say to you running off to spend a night in the woods with Captain America?”

Bucky snorts and lifts his head. “ _Captain America?_ Please tell me you didn’t choose to be called that.”

Steve shrugs sheepishly. “It kinda came with the outfit.”

Bucky leans back, resting on Steve’s ridiculously thick thighs. “Mmm. Maybe next time you can keep it on. Though--” Bucky pauses, bending down to lick a stripe through the mess on Steve’s chest, savoring the taste of them both on his tongue before swallowing it down with a smirk. “I kinda like this white on your chest, better.” He bends and licks another stripe before leaning forward, offering it to Steve, moaning softly as Steve sucks it into his mouth. He cards his hands through Steve's hair and tugs him closer, deepening the kiss, the familiar sense of peace, of _home_ , settling onto his skin.

“Buck,” Steve breaks off the kiss with a groan. “We should get back soon, or you’re going to have more to clean up.”

Reality wars with the selfish desire to just refuse to leave, to stay locked in Steve’s embrace forever. “Yeah, yeah, I know. But we do need to clean up where’s here before you can get dressed, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs, bending back down to clean off another patch of skin, lips curving up at Steve’s soft groan.

The first streaks of pink are painting the sky when they’re both finally clean but for spit and they’re gathering up their discarded clothing. Exhaustion clutches at Bucky, making him fumble as he works at redressing himself. He throws a look at Steve, watching nimble fingers making quick work of zipping his jacket and reattaching assorted belts as Bucky’s own fingers only manage to secure his pants on the third try. He bends to grab his boots, shoving his feet into them roughly, too tired to bother with the laces.

Steve struggles to pull his stiff pants on, and Bucky fights back a grin, hoping they’ll be able to scrounge up enough water to clean them, or he's going to have a very uncomfortable walk ahead of him, for more reasons than one. Steve crouches to pull on his boots, ties them up, and straightens, but continues to stare down at them, frowning. “Hey, Buck?”

“Mmm?” Bucky fastens his belt, watching Steve twisting his hands together, his eyes still on the ground.

“I _am_ sorry about my body. I didn’t know this would happen.”

Bucky closes the distance between them without hesitation, reaches out to cup Steve’s chin, and lifts it. “Steve. Hey, look at me.” He waits until bright blue eyes drag up to his. “You’re _perfect_ . You’ve always been perfect. I don’t care what you look like, punk,” He flattens his palm over Steve’s chest. “It’s what’s in here that I love. _You_ . Then, now, _always_. You know that, right?” He lifts his hand, stretching down to thread his fingers through Steve’s, and presses his lips to the spot his palm had just been.

“Yeah, I know. But…you _liked_ how I looked before more, didn’t you?”

“I just came all over your chest, Stevie. You really need to ask?” Bucky laughs as he and urges Steve into motion, knowing it’s only because Steve wants to move that he does, now that Bucky’s strength is no measure for his. “I almost blew my load in my pants the second I saw you. I wanna come over every inch of your new body, and inside it. And now maybe, you’ll finally let me feel you inside me, too.”  
  
Steve falters, and anchored to him with entwined fingers, Bucky jerks to a stop a step ahead.

“Really? You weren’t just saying that to, y’ know…?”

Bucky squeezes the big hand in his, becoming more familiar by the minute. “Are you kidding? You took me apart with a finger, Steve. I mean, you’ll probably have to carry me around for a week after, but I have a feeling it’ll be worth it.” His eyebrows dance suggestively as nudges Steve with his shoulder. “Besides, it means you’ll be close by, so it’ll be easier to keep an eye on you.”

Steve gives an exaggerated huff, though it’s filled with affection rather than annoyance, and he shakes his head. “You don’t gotta keep an eye on me, jerk. I’m the one that saved you this time, remember?”

Bucky leans against Steve as they fall into step, making their way back to the makeshift camp. “Oh, no, I’m not letting you out of my sight. We both know the kind of trouble you get yourself into, Rogers. So, this time I’m gonna play it safe, I’m keeping all the stupid--” he pokes Steve in the ribs, smiling into the darkness at the soft laugh “--with me.”


End file.
